


Переговоры

by anna_mrmrmr, Miramina



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, M/M, пейринги на усмотрение читателей, производственная драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramina/pseuds/Miramina
Summary: У тебя такие руки,Что сбежали даже брюки,Даже брюки, даже брюкиУбежали от тебя.(с)





	Переговоры

_Одеяло_  
_Убежало,_  
_Улетела простыня,_  
_И подушка,_  
_Как лягушка,_  
_Ускакала от меня._  
_< …>_

Последняя луна осени давно отсияла, предрассветные ветра становились всё холоднее и злее. Эребор без дракона был стылым и тихим и не мог подарить тепла.  
Спать укладывались все вместе, в более-менее расчищенной комнате. Так было проще согреться, да и паранойя Торина насчет Аркенстона слегка утихала, если он мог пересчитать всю компанию по головам. Тем не менее, холодно по ночам было зверски. В свое время Эребор проектировался с учетом постоянно топящихся в подвале печей, отапливавших таким образом всю немалую громаду, комнаты были огромными, и прогреть их теплом дыхания, пусть даже вчетырнадцатером, было задачей решительно невозможной. Камины же прогрессивная планировка Эребора не предусматривала.  
Гномы и хоббит грелись как могли.

Бильбо не обладал умением видеть в темноте так, как гномы, и искренне благодарил за это высшие силы. Ему хватало того, что он слышал. Поначалу он было решил, что спутники решили прибегнуть к живительной силе физических упражнений, и даже собирался присоединиться, но вскоре понял, что оздоровительной физкультуре гномы предпочитали физические упражнения несколько другого свойства. Так сказать, добывали огонь трением, если выражаться языком метафор (а в данном случае Бильбо очень хотел прибегнуть к языку метафор). Он не был ханжой, но и свидетелем подобного интимного процесса, пусть гномы его и не особенно скрывали, становиться не желал. А посему ночи его проходили за пробежкой по крепостной стене.  
Помимо очевидного согревающего эффекта это давало Бильбо возможность наблюдать за территорией и не наблюдать за творящимся в спальне непотребством. 

Побег он заметил одним из первых.  
По правде сказать, самым первым побег обнаружил Фили, так некстати очнувшийся ото сна посреди ночи с ощущением, что с него самым бесцеремонным образом стягивают брюки. Сил на участие в каких-либо активностях у него не было, поэтому Фили пару раз прицельно пнул в сторону предполагаемого нарушителя спокойствия. Пятки пронзили воздух, правая пребольно стукнулась обо что-то каменное, и он проснулся окончательно, открыв таким образом для себя два факта: во-первых, штаны стягивались с него без какого-либо внешнего участия, во-вторых, подобное происходило по всей спальне. Штаны соскакивали с мирно спящих гномов, которые тут же начинали недовольно ворчать, чувствуя отсутствие столь драгоценного тепла, после чего скрывались за дверью. В отличие от остальных, застигнутых происходящим врасплох, Фили за свои штаны боролся до последнего, покуда те вероломно не хлестнули его брючиной по носу, вырвались из цепкой гномьей хватки и вприпрыжку пустились догонять своих.

«Ну, теперь мы и впрямь голодранцы», - подумал Фили, обведя взглядом спальню. Не зная, бежать ли следом или попробовать разбудить мирно сопевших и пока ни о чем не подозревающих товарищей, он, после недолгого размышления, выбрал второе.

Спали гномы, надо отметить, весьма крепко, так что к моменту, когда Фили и присоединившемуся к нему минутой позже взбудораженному Бильбо, повстречавшему беглецов на своем пути, удалось добудиться остальных, пускаться в погоню было уже поздно.

Стоя на крепостной стене, гномы смотрели, как в предрассветной дымке исчезали их штаны. Уходили неспешно, построившись свиньей. Первыми туман поглотил штаны Торина. Тот смотрел им вслед трагическим взглядом, в котором было осознание того, что запасных штанов в Эребор ещё не завезли, а золото тут не поможет.

Кутающийся в одеяло Фили дал легкий, но чувствительный подзатыльник брату.  
\- Это всё ты виноват! «И так холодно, зачем раздеваться»!  
\- А чего я? – разобиделся Кили. – Как будто ты был против!

Двалин задумчиво почесал бороду, с тоской глядя на Торина.  
\- Да что уж там. Все хороши. Что делать будем? В доспехи без подштанников лезть - дурная затея. 

Все задумались. Перспективы рисовались малоприятные. Так или иначе, но доспехи должны были понадобиться им в ближайшее время.

Только Бильбо остался одетым - то ли хоббичьи штаны были менее обидчивыми, чем гномьи, то ли он один знал несколько способов применения носового платка, то ли сказался отказ совершать действия, которые приводили к необходимости использования этого самого платка. Все взгляды присутствующих обратились к нему.

\- Мастер Взломщик, - задушевно начал Балин, тоже щеголявший полным отсутствием брюк, и Бильбо никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не хотел знать подробностей, – Мастер Взломщик, полагаю, нам придется обратиться к вам с небольшой просьбой.

В этот момент Бильбо понял, что возвращать стратегически важные предметы гардероба, внезапно обнаружившие у себя тонкую душевную организацию, придется ему. Впоследствии он списывал свое согласие на критический недостаток сна, с которым ему пришлось столкнуться в Эреборе.

***  
Штаны выстроились в ряд, недружелюбно покачивая брючинами. Бильбо сглотнул и на всякий случай покрепче вцепился левой рукой в пояс штанов собственных. Правой рукой он махнул перед собой чем-то условно белым, в чем взгляд внимательного зрителя решительно отказался бы признавать флаг или, на худой конец, уже упомянутый носовой платок. В поход с целью установления дипломатического контакта гномы вытолкали его как был, совершенно не дав времени на подготовку, поэтому пришлось импровизировать на ходу.

Они обступали его со всех сторон, медленно сжимая кольцо. Бильбо уже видел его – столь бесславный конец своего приключения. Представив, как его душат гномьи штаны, ни разу не стиранные за два месяца похода, он поежился.

\- Переговоры? – тоскливо спросил Бильбо, продолжая помахивать символом своих мирных намерений.

Штаны Торина, в которых остальная группа явно признавала вожака, милостиво махнули брючиной, подзывая хоббита к себе.

\- Возвращайтесь, пожалуйста, - неуверенно сказал Бильбо, делая вперед шаг настолько маленький, насколько позволяла тревога за собственную жизнь. – Им без вас очень плохо. И они очень сожалеют.

Брюки обиженно повернулись к нему той частью, где не было пуговиц.

\- У них скоро битва, они не справятся без вас.

Никакой реакции.

\- Так, ладно, - вздохнул Бильбо, сообразив, что одними извинениями тут не отделаться. – Ваши требования?

Штаны возбужденно зашелестели.

\- Я не понимаю, - признался Бильбо.

Те зашуршали еще оживленнее, явно совещаясь, а потом начали выстраиваться в фигуры, отдаленно напоминающие людей. Или гномов.

\- Вы собираетесь показать мне?

Ему одобрительно помахали.

\- О, Эру, помоги мне, - еле слышно простонал хоббит, но вслух сказал. – Я весь внимание.

***  
С отсутствием штанов и Бильбо настроения в Эреборе стали совсем упадническими. Одеял было всего четыре. Спать приходилось по очереди. Остальные, не рискуя возвращаться к тем методам поиска тепла, что и довели их до столь плачевного положения, грелись по методу Бильбо.  
Вдобавок ко всему, у ворот Эребора выстроился эльфийско-человеческий отряд. Отряд хотел переговоров. Торин переговоров не хотел. От расстройства он забыл даже про Аркенстон (что вовсе не значило, что он собирался кому-то там его отдавать).  
Ворота, к счастью, не открывались, но поговорить с командированным к ним Бардом-лучником все равно пришлось.  
Как можно более величественно, но боком и со стороны Торин подошел к окну.  
\- Торин, - начал общение Бард. – Войны можно избежать.  
\- Аркенстон не отдам, - сразу перешел к делу Торин.  
\- Да больно надо, - не смутился Бард. – Нам лучше золотом, Аркенстоном твоим Дейл не отстроишь. Выходи лучше на переговоры, подумаем, как отбиться от орков.  
Выйти на переговоры Торину было решительно не в чем. Пригласить гостей к себе он тоже не мог. Оставался последний вариант – прослыть мудаком.  
\- Наш переговорщик сейчас занят. Договаривается, - вздохнул он, решившись.  
\- Это с кем же? – не поверил Бард.  
\- Есть тут один вольный народец, - скривился Торин. – В общем, если на этом все, то позвольте вам выйти вон.  
\- Но, - начал было Бард.  
\- Я все сказал, - царственно ответил Торин, в последнюю секунду удержавшись от того, чтобы с достоинством развернуться и гордо удалиться. Вместо этого он загадочно (как он надеялся) сдвинулся вбок, скрываясь из поля зрения новоявленного правителя Дейла, озабоченного градостроительными проблемами.  
«Надо будет потом все-таки дать ему денег на реновацию, - сделал мысленную пометку Торин. – Если выживет».  
От двенадцати неодобрительных взглядов верных товарищей ему стало не по себе.  
\- Нехорошо вышло, - сказал Кили. – Прослывем…  
\- И вправду, Торин, - перебил младшего Двалин. – Орки на подходе. Что, в бой тоже не пойдем?  
\- В таком виде? – рассердился Торин.  
\- …Прослывем трусами! – выкрикнул Кили.  
\- Да лучше трусами, - устало махнул рукой Торин. – Чем орки нас подвесят за то, что брюки, ввиду их отсутствия, больше не скрывают. И кто их осудит? Сами же подставились.  
\- То есть, - резюмировал молчавший до этого Оин. – Без штанов мы как боевая единица непригодны. А казалось бы.  
\- Вся надежда на Бильбо, - тяжело вздохнул Балин. 

***  
Бильбо приходилось непросто.  
\- Это т? Или ф? – утирая пот со лба, вопрошал он, глядя на то, как гномьи штаны в очередной раз выстроились во что-то затейливое. – Вы вообще уверены, что это эльфийский алфавит?  
Брюки Фили подскочили к нему и отвесили подзатыльник. Характером они пошли в хозяина.  
Кое с чем разобраться все-таки удалось. Выстирав, или, с учетом происходившего, выкупав брюки в ближайшем озере и обнаружив, что все они имеют разный цвет, Бильбо перешел к остальным требованиям вошедших в раж изделий легкой промышленности. Над двенадцатым пунктом требований они бились целый день, пока не услышали доносящийся со стороны Эребора шума.  
\- Знаете, что это? – спросил Бильбо. – Наших бьют! А наших с вами точно убьют! Без вас.  
Он горестно уронил голову на руки, левым глазом проверяя, произвела ли эффект его прочувствованная речь.  
Брюки зашуршали между собой и вновь построились свиньей. Потенциальная преждевременная смерть хозяев явно портила им воспитательный момент.  
Боевой отряд выдвинулся обратно к Эребору.  
***  
Битва кипела прямо у ворот. У гномов сдавали нервы.  
\- Торин, мы не можем так больше сидеть! Ты же сам понимаешь, речь идет о жизнях наших братьев, - увещевал Короля-под-Горой мудрый Балин.  
Торин представил, что скажет по поводу их внешнего вида пижон Трандуил и его расфуфыренная армия, и отрицательно помотал головой.  
Гномы зашушукались  
\- Знаешь, дядюшка, - решительно выступил вперед Фили. – Мы очень ценим тебя как лидера, правителя и гнома, но в данный момент мы вынуждены объявить тебе импичмент.  
\- Да это же революция! – задохнулся от возмущения Торин.  
\- Прости, но мы не видим другого выхода, - печально сказал Кили, высунувшись из-за спины брата.- Ничего, мы сейчас быстренько всех победим и сделаем контрреволюцию.  
\- Стало быть, вариантов у меня нет? – вздохнул Торин, мысленно прощаясь с остатками гордости.  
– Что ж, Бомбур, труби! Мы открываем ворота, господа революционеры, - добавил он веско, отвешивая Кили подзатыльник.  
\- Ну вот, придумали они, а отдуваюсь как всегда я, - пробурчал младший гном.  
Бомбур затрубил в рог.

***  
Над полем, где только что кипела битва, повисла мертвая тишина.  
Вид голоногих взъерошенных гномов, вырвавшихся из ворот с боевым кличем, заставил всех на минуту остановиться. Те, почуяв неладное, тоже застыли. 

\- Вот это я понимаю - деморализация противника, - сдавленным голосом сказал Трандуил и, не в силах больше бороться с собой, громко захохотал. А вместе с ним – и все остальные. Накал эмоций заметно упал.  
Первыми очухались привычные ко всему орки.  
\- В атаку! – прогрохотал Азог.  
Судьба в этот день не была благосклонна к оркам. Атака захлебнулась, не успев начаться. На ее пути вырос Бильбо и его боевой отряд. Штаны нетерпеливо прищелкивали брючинами, напряженно вытянувшись по струнке. Бильбо мог поклясться, что увидел, как на них проявились стрелки.  
\- Да, это они, - сказал он. – Ну что, покажем им, кто здесь главный?  
Штаны Торина сделали неопределенное движение. Бильбо поморщился.  
\- Торин, - крикнул он через плечо. – Скажи, что вы согласны на все их условия.  
\- А мы согласны? – обреченно спросил Торин.  
\- Согласны, - припечатал Бильбо. – Хочешь быть живой и в штанах?  
Вся эта ситуация ему порядком надоела. Вдалеке, опираясь друг на друга, плакали от смеха Бард и Трандуил, сообразившие, какой именно вольный народ король гномов имел в виду, отказываясь покидать Эребор для переговоров.  
\- Ладно, мы согласны, - сказал Торин, понимая, что это обещание нарушить будет ой как непросто. – Слово короля.  
Штаны ринулись вперед.  
Битва закончилась быстро. Предчувствия не обманули Бильбо – душили врагов гномовы брюки быстро и профессионально.  
«Тренировались они, что ли», - задумался хоббит.  
Полупридушенного Азога торжественно взяли в плен.  
Бард уводил икающего Трандуила и его армию обратно в лагерь, напоследок радостно помахав Торину рукой и прокричав что-то про распределение субсидий. Торин мысленно застонал, сообразив, что этот эпизод ему будут припоминать до конца эпохи.  
«Теперь точно придется дать ему денег на восстановление города», - подумал он.  
\- Теперь о требованиях, - по-деловому сказал Бильбо. За его спиной толпились штаны.  
Торин застонал вслух.

***  
\- Это что? – глядя на свиток, спросил Торин. Глаза у Торина были хрустальные.  
\- Требования, - подтвердил Бильбо. – Погоди, это только первая часть.  
\- Первая часть? И мы отправили тебя на переговоры? Как ты вообще это допустил? – закричал Торин. – Первые три пункта понятны, мы были неправы, но остальное! Стирка три раза в неделю? Сушка с поглаживанием? Мы гномы! А не какие-то там прачки! За кого они нас принимают?  
\- У меня были более приоритетные задачи, - обиделся Бильбо. – И вообще, во-первых, тебя там не было, во-вторых, нигде не сказано, что стирать их вы должны самостоятельно. Используй труд несостоявшихся оккупантов.  
Он широким жестом указал в сторону подземелий.  
\- Жрет как не в себя, - добавил Бильбо. – Пусть хотя бы отрабатывает.  
\- Знаешь, Бильбо, - с уважением посмотрел на него Торин. – Я все-таки тебя недооценивал. Останешься с нами? В качестве почетного советника по особо важным делам.  
\- Будет вам стирка, - сказал он нетерпеливо приплясывающим неподалеку штанам.  
И те, сменив гнев на милость, послушно заняли положенное им место.  
В Эреборе воцарился мир. 

***  
Мрачный Азог, нагруженный корзиной для белья, спускался к озеру. Третий раз за эту неделю. Брюки, обрадованные перспективой скорой стирки, возбужденно шелестели и периодически подгоняли Азога хлесткими ударами.  
Судьба определенно не была благосклонна к оркам.


End file.
